MI angel
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Un fic dedicado para este dia de Muertos, Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste, tres dolorosos años, aun no logro superar tu perdida.


**MI ANGEL**

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores, este es mi primer Oneshot, festejando los día de noviembre en México se le esta celebrando a los muertos, este festejo es distinto al Halloween, mientras en Halloween se celebra al terror, el día de muertos de México se celebra a la vida ya que recordamos con cariño a nuestros seres queridos y se tiene la creencia que ese día sus almas regresan a este plano a visitarnos. No hablemos de más cosas, disfruten de este episodio.

* * *

POV Sora

Ya han pasado tres años desde que sucedió eso, tres horribles años de que te perdí para siempre, no importa lo mucho que llore, jamás te recuperare, cada lagrima que derramo es por cada día que he pasado desde nuestra separación.

Recuerdo ese día cuando me pediste matrimonio, era un día como cualquier otro, había recibido una llamada muy extraña de Tai, era una llamada en donde me decía que solo me alistara que en la noche irías por mí.

Al llegar la noche, salí vestida de un modo sencillo; pero elegante así que salimos, me lleva a cenar en un sitio muy concurrido, ahí mientras platicábamos noto que se pone en un tono muy serio, algo raro en el.

Finalmente el dice- Sabes Sora, es momento de dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación.

Yo me sorprendí por eso, no sabia como reaccionar hasta que el entre sus ropas saca una caja y me muestra un anillo y dice- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Con lagrimas en los ojos y llevándome una gran sorpresa solo comento que si, que si quería casarme con el, era lo que mas anhelaba.

Después de eso, al mes siguiente nos estábamos casando en la iglesia, yo muy feliz y el contento, la recepción fue todo un éxito, estaba tan feliz y enamorada que no cabía en mí.

Después de un tiempo de estar casados tuvimos una nueva noticia, estaba embarazada, cuando le di la noticia el no podía creerlo, era tanta su sorpresa que solo lo que pudo hacer es abrazarme y besarme con locura.

Después de eso no hubo ninguna novedad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llego ese momento, el cual aun recuerdo con gran dolor.

Aun recuerdo ese día, era un día como otro, yo llevaba 7 meses de embarazo y decidimos salir a pasear, en lo personal había tenido una mala semana, la cual no me gusta recordar, ese día en especial estaba de un humor insoportable tu por todos los medios tratabas de tranquilizarme.

Finalmente nos sentamos en una banca y el me dice- ¿Que te sucede?

Más histérica que nunca solo le grito- nada, no puedo soportarme, me siento como un tinaco.

El con una sonrisa dice- si, pero eres el tinaco mas hermoso del mundo.

Molesta por su comentario, me levanto y le grito- eres un tonto Tai, crees que no he visto como te quedas viendo a todas esas chicas que pasan a un lado de nosotros.

Él trata de levantarse, pero nuevamente lo siento en la banca y sigo hablando- estoy tan gorda que necesito dos espejos para verme de cuerpo entero.

Tan molesta estoy que lo único que hago es irme de ahí, y caminar por sitios que no conozco, después de un rato noto que transito calles que no conozco, y ya esta empezando a anochecer.

De repente escucho la voz de alguien que habla a mis espaldas que dice- señora seria tan amable de darme todo lo que tenga de valor.

Al voltearme vi que se trataba de un hombre sucio, de ropa gastada de barba muy grande, por un momento me sentí indefensa, que era lo que me iba a pasar, lo mas sensato era entregarle el dinero.

Lentamente saco mi billetera y se la lanzo, no puedo exponerme y solo le digo- ahí tienes todo lo que quieres, ahora solo déjame ir, no diré nada a nadie.

Veo que el tipo se acerca a la billetera, la toma y dice- no lo creo, señora, tendré que pedirle que me todo lo de valor incluyendo el anillo.

Yo... yo... estaba aterrada se había dado cuenta del anillo, yo quería huir de ahí, o pedir auxilio; pero no podía hacerlo.

En ese momento se escucho una voz detrás del ladrón que grita- Deja a mi esposa en paz.

Me fijo y veo que detrás de el estaba Tai, veo como este se gira y cambia de mano su navaja y de un momento ambos empiezan a pelear.

Después de unos segundo noto que el ladrón entierra la navaja en el estomago de Tai, horrorizada veo como el cae de rodillas, y antes de que caiga totalmente el ladrón nuevamente entierra la navaja en su estomago por una segunda vez.

No podía creerlo, solo veía impotente como el huía de la escena, como pude me acerque a el, miraba como sus labios escupían sangre, coloco su cabeza en mis rodillas, y el con un gran esfuerzo dice- lo siento sora, hice lo que pude; pero pude protegerte.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le digo- tonto, no digas nada, por favor.

Entre sus ropas busco su celular y cuando lo encuentro marco rápidamente para pedir una ambulancia, desde ese momento todo se vuelve confuso, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, no recuerdo cuando llego la ambulancia, cuando ambos fuimos llevados al hospital, cuando el entro a cirugía.

Solo recuerdo que después de unas horas estaba con sus padres en la sala de espera cuando sale el doctor y nos da la mala noticia de que habías muerto que no habías podido resistir la operación, tenias dañado varios órganos internos.

Todo se volvió borroso, simplemente empecé a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho, tanto era el dolor que las enfermeras que estaban ahí cerca tuvieron que darme algunos calmantes.

Aun no acepto que hayas muerto Tai, aun después de que naciera nuestro Hijo, ante el le muestro mi mas grande sonrisa, pero en la soledad de nuestro cuarto lloro de tristeza.

Así estoy en este momento, sentada en el sofá de nuestra casa en el aniversario de tu muerte, siempre hago que alguien cuide de Taiki cuando es esta fecha, no quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero mostrarle a el lo débil que soy.

Pero esta vez no pude hacerlo, el solo a lo lejos ve como lloro en el sofá, intenta acercarme; pero en medio de mis lágrimas noto que es incapaz de hacerlo, tanto es el cansancio de mis lágrimas que me quedo dormida sobre el sofá.

Camino por un paraje claro, era un sitio muy hermoso, todo cubierto de flores, todo estaba muy hermosamente cuidado, el sitio no pedía pedir más, en ese momento veo que enfrente de mi se forma un camino, algo me dice que debo de recorrerlo, empiezo a caminar a recorrer ese camino.

Poco a poco avanzo mas, a los pocos minutos de estar avanzando llego a mi destino, un hermoso kiosco al aire libre, era blanco de un hermoso mármol pulido, tenia unos hermosos barandales de acero, unas escaleras, y un hermoso techo de tipo rustico.

Es ahí cuando veo una silueta la cual esta sentada, mis piernas flaquean veo tu silueta ahí, sentado como si estuvieras esperándome todo este tiempo, al verlo no soporto mas y corro a el, el al verme se levanta y extiende sus brazos, al llegar con el lo abrazo, siento su cuerpo, su calidez, su aroma, es el, mi amado Tai, al verlo puedo ver su rostro es igual al día en que sucedió todo, lentamente noto su ropa y veo que esta vestido con la ropa de ese día.

Lentamente me alejo de el, no quiero eso, no quiero recordar ese día, por favor no quiero, lentamente se acerca y me dice- tranquilízate Sora, yo estoy aquí en este momento, no tengas miedo.

No se que hacer, en ese momento veo que el hace algo, sin preocuparse de nada, el se empieza a quitar su ropa, primero su camisa, me mostraba su perfecto abdomen, lentamente empieza a desabrocharse su pantalón y empiezan a caer leves gotas de lluvia, de repente ve que solo Tai esta vestido con solo su ropa interior.

No podía moverme, estaba tan embelesada admirando a mi esposo que no me di cuenta cuando el se acerca, con su mano nuevamente me acaricia el rostro, siento como esa caricia me quema la piel, siento la tibieza de su ser, no puedo estar así, no me doy cuenta que esta lloviendo a cantaros.

Lentamente soy llevada al kiosco, de un modo suave me recuesta y empieza a besarme en la boca, no se que pensar o que sentir, pero poco a poco lo empiezo a disfrutar, quiero estar con el en este momento, con mis brazos acaricio su espalda, me abrazo a él, quiero aferrarme a su presencia a el, no quiero dejarle ir.

Siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, ya no me siento dueña de nada ni de mis pensamientos ni de mis sentimientos, lentamente veo como Tai me esta desnudando….

Fin POV Sora….

Horas después…

Los dos estaban desnudos debajo de una manta en el kiosco ya había anochecido, Sora estaba recostada en el pecho de Tai, no quería moverse de ahí, quería estar con Tai de ese modo, Tai miraba el cielo y dice- es hora que me vaya Sora, no tuvimos tiempo para nada.

Sora se sonroja fuertemente al escuchar esa frase de Tai, y dice- Tai, quiero quedarme contigo, si esto es un sueño, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre.

-Eso no es posible, tienes una vida por delante, además hay alguien que depende de ti- dice mientras se levanta y se empieza a vestir, Sora por un momento no comprende las palabras de Tai.

-Debes de entender Sora, no fue tu culpa, si morí en ese momento, pude haber muerto al salir de la casa cualquier día, lo que no puedo perdonar es el hecho que hayas perdido las ganas de vivir, que le dejes de sonreír a la vida, que finjas delante de nuestro hijo que eres feliz cuando por dentro estas muerta, él te necesita más de lo que yo te he necesitado- Tai miraba fijamente a Sora, no se había dado cuenta en que momento ambos estaban vestidos y parados.

-Tai debes de entender que aún me duele el hecho que no estés ahí conmigo, de que veas crecer a nuestro hijo, sentir el frio de la cama y saber que nunca volverás- decía Sora mientras nuevamente empezaba a llorar.

-No llores mi pequeño cielo, cada lagrima que sueltas por mí, es como una daga que se entierra en mi corazón, se que la vida que has llevado desde mi partida te ha dejado un gran hueco en tu corazón- dice Tai mientras la abraza.

En ese momento ve que en el cielo surge un gran halo de luz que envuelve a Tai, Sora ve como este se empieza a elevar y antes de que se despegara del suelo, ella lo toma de la mano.

-Sora me están llamando, debo de volver, recuerda Sora, no estas sola, yo estaré contigo siempre, por que te amo, te amo demasiado que si hubiera un modo de revivir lo haría, pero sabemos que es imposible, así déjame irme, deja que se vaya conmigo todo tu dolor y tu tristeza- decía Tai, mientras Sora con lagrimas en los ojos miraba como Tai se estaba despidiendo de ella, por algo dentro de ella sabia que tenia que aceptarlo, así que lentamente suelta su mano y ve como el se eleva al cielo.

Pocos minutos después…

Sora despertaba del sofá, se da cuenta que había dormido solo una hora, aun así sentía que había dormido toda la noche, no podía explicar pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado, en eso nota que algo se mueve entre sus brazos y se da cuenta de que se trata de su hijo, ella lo mira antes le dolía verlo a la cara ya que tenia la misma apariencia que Tai.

Pero ahora no, sentía que todo ese dolor se había ido, sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, así que con mucho cuidado toma a su hijo y lo lleva a su cama para que descanse.

Días después…

Todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio, cada año se reunían todos los elegidos para conmemorar un año mas de la muerte de Tai, sabían que Sora no aparecería ya que desde que lo sepultaron ella no había puesto un pie en este lugar.

-Hermano como todos los años hemos venido a verte en este lugar de descanso, como sabrás Sora no ha venido de nuevo, se que para ella es difícil aceptar tu muerte, asi que traje esto- Kary saca entre su ropa saca una foto de ellos de jóvenes, en ella estaba vestida con su uniforme de secundaria, mientras que el estaba vestido con su uniforme.

Matt miraba la foto sentía aun sentía el dolor de la perdida de su amigo del alma, en eso mira a un costado del camino y ve que una persona vestida con ropa de luto, con un niño en brazos.

-Sora…- es lo único que puede murmurar.

Sora iba caminando hacia la tumba de Tai, desde que había tenido ese sueño se había dado cuenta de que estaba estando huyendo de todo, Tai tenia razón, había alguien que dependía de ella, esa persona era su hijo, por nada del mundo volverá a deprimirse solo por que su esposo no estaba con ella.

En eso ve que los demás están reunidos, no sabia que estarían todos ahí, eso era una buena noticia, hacia tiempo que no los veía, cuando esta cerca de la tumba, Mimi es la que habla.

-Hola Sora, la verdad no se que decir, se que este momento es difícil para ti- dice la chica mientras la abraza, ella recibe el abrazo, lentamente se separa y mira a los demás.

-Se que han estado preocupados por mi durante mucho tiempo, no los culpo, durante mucho tiempo me sentía culpable, algo que no podía soportar, por eso ante el mundo mostraba mi sonrisa; pero en la soledad solo me encerraba a llorar; pero al final comprendí que no estaba sola, había alguien que dependía de mi, por eso he decidido dejar de llorar y enfrentar la vida de frente sin miedo- decía sora a todos los reunidos.

Mientras Sora hablaba con los demás, Taiki miraba la foto en la que estaban los dos, el niño miraba con detenimiento el rostro de Tai, finalmente Kary se da cuenta de la situación y dice- ¿Qué te sucede Taiki?

-Esh… que… es que… he vishto a esa persona antes…- dice el niño en un tono muy seguro.

-Si es la foto de tu papa, con tu mama- dice Yolei que miraba al niño con cariño, en eso el niño hace con su cabeza que no.

-Taiki esa foto es la foto de tu papa y yo cuando éramos mas jóvenes- Sora se agachaba para hablarle a su hijo y esta mira a su hijo a los ojos y le vuelve a preguntar- En donde viste a esta persona.

-Yo… yo… lo vi… cuando tu eshtabas llorando, yo… yo… estaba ahí cerca y vi que alguien entro por la ventana el se acerco a ti mientras llorabas, el con delicadeza te acaricio la cabeza… y de repente te… te quedaste dormida… el después de unos segundos… el se acerca a mi, se agacha puedo ver su rostro y… y veo que esta vestido de ropa blanca y sale atrás algo como si fuera unas alas… el me toma entre sus brazos y me dice "no hagas llorar a tu mama", en eso… el… el me recuesta donde esta ella y yo las abrazo y me quede dormido- decía el pequeño Taiki.

Sora se lleva las manos a la boca tratando de no gritar, no podía creerlo, Tai había venido del mas allá a consolarla, ella pensó que había sido un sueño pero no fue así, toma a su hijo entre brazos y mira el cielo, piensa en su ángel de la guarda, piensa en Tai, que desde el mas allá esta cuidando de ambos.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Que les pareció mi primer Oneshot, no se si haya sido de su agrado, me siento raro sin poner preguntas que hago cuando termino un episodio nuevo. Así que me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor a todos ustedes.


End file.
